


"People Like You Have No Imagination"

by silent_pen



Series: Dramione Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_pen/pseuds/silent_pen
Summary: When Draco requests Hermione to do something out of her comfort zone, she reluctantly agrees. However, she finds that she may have bitten off more than she can chew when she finds herself heavily aroused in the middle of her favorite bookstore.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994671
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	"People Like You Have No Imagination"

_“Are you sure about this, Draco?” Hermione asked as she eyed herself in her vanity mirror. “This turns you on?”_

_Draco smirked, slowly coming up behind her in the mirror like a predator on the prowl. His eyes trailed over her backside as his hands gripped either side of her hips, pushing her a little forward to get a better look at her._

_“You have no idea the things that turn me on, Granger,” Malfoy whispered between them as he brought her back against him, letting her feel for herself his very real arousal. She groaned, her hips instinctually pushing back against his tenting trousers before a pleasurable tingle from between her ass cheeks silenced her with a squeak._

_Draco bent his head down, kissing her lightly at the apex where her neck met her shoulders, a place that never failed to make her skin pebble with goosebumps._

_“People like you have no imagination,” he grinned into her heating flesh, his tongue flicking between his lips to lick at her pulse point. He knew she was creaming between her legs, but he backed away from her, knowing that there would be time for all of that later on._

_Hermione hummed her response, his words not really making it past the surface of her mind as she rolled her hips, enjoying the new sensation she felt every time she found a new angle._

_“We should be going,” she said, not recognizing her voice as it registered deeper under the weight of her arousal. “I don’t want to get caught in the early afternoon rush.” Looking at herself in the mirror one last time, Hermione gave herself one last look of burgeoning appreciation before she headed from their shared bedroom._

_Draco held back half a moment, giving her a few feet head start as they made their way into their living room where they had set up there Floo network. His eyes never left her backside, his smirk growing wider as she struggled to walk normally in front of him._

_He was already hard as a rock._

_“Let’s get this over with,” Hermione muttered under her breath, stealing one last look at herself before she turned to walk away. “I don’t want to get caught up in the late morning rush.”_

_Draco nodded in agreement, waiting for just a moment before he turned to follow Granger from their bedroom and towards their shared Floo. He couldn’t help that his eyes couldn’t look away from her backside and silently laughed as his girlfriend attempted to walk normally into the living room._

* * *

“Is anyone looking?”

“They’re all looking, Granger,” Malfoy drawled lazily, pretending to read the back of the latest bestselling book at Flourish and Botts. “You haven’t stopped moaning and touching your ass since we walked through the front doors.”

Hermione felt her face flush with heat as she looked around them, seeing heads turned in their direction, eyes glued to her backside. Subconsciously, Hermione reached her hand behind her back to run her fingers through the tip of the orange, furry tail that peeked out from under the shortened hem of her black, mini dress. She could feel the wetness between her thighs grow as she felt the weight of their stares along her bum. She swallowed, bristling against the growing ache between her legs as she rubbed her legs together.

Per Draco’s request, she had also forgone wearing her knickers and suddenly wished she hadn’t, feeling her arousal slide down her inner thighs. Hermione couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped her lips as the anal plug moved inside of her, her breaths coming in short pants as she struggled to keep her composure.

Hermione held her breath as she moved closer to Draco, faking an interest in the book he was currently holding. “I can’t seem to walk straight,” she whispered discreetly. “It keeps moving inside of me and I—ahh!” Hermione shivered as ripples of pleasure shot directly to her core as she swayed lightly from one foot to another. She turned her head, burying her face into Draco’s shoulder and let out another wanton moan that had Draco going rigid beside her before she heard him let out a short chuckle.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” she whispered between breaths, elbowing Draco when he allowed another laugh to fall from his lips.

Draco looked over Hermione’s shoulder at their onlookers, sneering at them until they looked away, embarrassment coloring their faces. He turned his gaze back to Hermione whose eyes were closed tight, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, making his growing erection tighten beneath his trousers. Hermione’s gasp had her leaning against the display case, allowing Draco the unobstructed view of her backside.

Draco smirked, lifting his hand to brush across her bum where he knew the plug sat nestled between two, milky white globes of soft flesh. He felt her shudder beneath his touch as he grabbed a handful of her into his palm. Her gently stroked her pliant flesh, the hem of her dress rising along her thighs and threatening to expose her naked bum to every customer within visual distance.

Moving silently so that he stood behind her, blocking anyone’s view but his own of her backside, Draco let his fingers brush underneath the hem of her dress, searching for the head of the plug buried within her. He heard Hermione suck in a breath when he gently began tugging on the tail, lowing his head to her exposed shoulder so he could feather light, wet kisses along the line of her neck.

“I want you so much right now,” he breathed into her skin, feeling the flesh pebble with goosebumps, his tongue sneaking out to lap at the perspiration gathering at her pulse point. He wiggled the tail between his fingers to give her extra stimulation and was rewarded when her hips began to grind back into his now tenting trousers.

“Draco,” she whispered, the need to release the tension growing inside her nearly sending her into a sobbing fit. She needed find her release soon if she didn’t want to completely fly off the handle in the middle of the bookstore.

“I know,” Draco replied, bringing his other hand around to tilt her chin towards him so he could devour her lips with his own. The kiss was brief, but passionate and demanding all the same. They both broke away short of breath, but it was Draco who took her hand into his own and led her further into the store, back along the dusty old tomes that had seen better days some two or three centuries ago.

Finding a secluded spot away from prying eyes, Draco pushed Hermione against a large bookshelf, her heaving breasts coming into contact with the hard spines of the books that lined the shelves. She could smell the yellowed pages and long since dried ink, and even imagined feeling the essence of the old magic that lived between the tomes, it was enough to make her groan as he nipples tightened with arousal.

Draco settled behind her, his hips brushing along her sensitive bum and trapped her in his arms as his hands came up to clasp the bookshelf on either side of her.

“I want to watch you touch yourself,” he said silkily into the curls on the top of her hair, grinning as she moaned at his words. “I want to see you come apart while I watch you from behind.”

Hermione shook with need as she let her fingers disappear underneath the soft fabric of her dress, finding her wet and awaiting cunt soaked with her arousal. She didn’t waste anytime burring two fingers inside of her a gasp slipping from her lips just moment before she felt Draco’s large hand coming around to silence her and she didn’t hold back, allowing his hand to muffle her sounds as she worked her fingers in and out of her tight pussy.

Feeling herself on the precipice of release, Hermione began using her thumb to tease her swollen clit, circling the bundle of nerves between short flicks across its center. It was working catapulting her towards her climax as her legs began to tremble under the pressure. She just needed a little push…

Draco heard the whine slip between his fingers and knew that Hermione was close and may need help finding her release. Every the dutiful boyfriend, Draco used the hand not clasped around Granger’s mouth to move between their bodies and tug at the animal tail once, twice, three times before Hermione’s body completely locked itself up as she came all over her fingers.

Draco tightened his hold against her mouth as she screamed her release, her whole body shaking against him as wave after wave of pleasure overtook her. She was panting his name behind his hand, her hot breath heating the palm of his hand and subsequently sending heat straight down to his groin. If it weren’t for his body pressing her’s into the bookshelf, he knows that she would have fallen to the floor by now and so he gave her a minute to collect herself before he spun her around and claimed her lips with his. This one, like the last, was filled with passion and lust, but with an even greater issue literally pressing between her thighs.

Hermione smiled against his lips as she registered his very prominent erection. “You weren’t kidding when you said that you would be turned on by all of this.” She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pressing her aching breasts against his firm chest as she smiled up at him. “Should I let you take me here among these dusty books or wait until we get home?”

Draco let a growl slip from his lips as he held her hips in his firm grasp, moving her against him as he weighed his options. “We’re going home,” he said, looking down at her with his grey eyes nearly swallowed up in blackness. “ _Now.”_

Hermione laughed as Draco took her by the hand and quickly led her to the front of the store, this time, not caring who stared at her or the tail that was deliciously swaying against the backs of her bare thighs as she practically ran to keep up with his longer strides. He brought her to the apparition point a few streets down and bent down to kiss her fiercely as he apparated them back to their shared flat.

Hermione moaned into his mouth as he blindly led them down the hallway, eager to get her into bed before his dick fell off from starvation. In a passing thought, Hermione considered that she might be open to more of Draco’s ideas and a few of her own if indulging in their wilder fantasies always ended up with them here, together.

END.


End file.
